


Crossfade

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Asking Out, Beers, Behind Blue Eyes, Bleeding, Blood and Gore, Bromance, Cousins, Crazy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eventual Romance, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Gay, Hanging Out, Hangover, Happy Ending, Hugs, Insanity, Killing, Kissing, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Murder, Obsessive Behavior, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Relationship(s), Scar over eye, Sharing a Bed, Sweet Kisses, Talking, Warm, Yandere, date, drinking together, getting drunk, guys night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: [Sequel To Crossfire]Kira and Lamar had gotten closer, Kira is still protective over Lamar. Franklin and Kat are good friends. Kate and Jimmy have also started a relationship. Everything is good. And someone is coming to visit the Valentine family.Who is this person? And what will happen to the others around them?





	1. Chapter 1 - The Guy With Dark Blue Eyes

_ -Three months later -  _

 

Kai was still sad about Franklin.

 

Kate and Jimmy were together now.

 

Kira was sitting on the couch, he was petting Kuro.

 

Sacha was with her puppies. 

 

It was fall now, beautiful colors of orange and red were almost everywhere. It was cold a little bit too.

 

Kira smiles and went outside.

 

He was wearing a black sweater with gray jeans and black boots. He also had a black beanie on his head.

 

He liked to wear mostly black or gray, dark colors. He didn't care if people thought he was emo, he didn't care what they thought, he only cared what Lamar thought.

 

Kira smiled more as he walked across the street and over to Lamar's house.

 

Kira knocks on the door.

 

Lamar opens it and he had a smile on his face.

 

“Wanna hang out?” Kira asked him. 

 

“Sure but, let's go to your house. I like your food better anyway.” Lamar said 

 

Kira nods his head and laughs a little bit.

 

Lamar smiles more too.

 

They walked back over to Kira's house but, before they went inside, a black car pulled up and near the house.

 

“Who is that?” Lamar asked 

 

“I don't know…” Kira said to him.

 

Someone got out of the car, it was a guy.

 

The guy was wearing a gray, unzipped jacket with a black tank top under it and dark gray jeans with black combat boots. 

 

The guy looked to be the same age and height as Kira. 

 

He had black hair and white skin. His eyes were dark blue, the same shade/eye color as Kira. He has three piercings on his left ear. 

 

He smiled at them and then, looked at Kira. 

 

“Hey Kira.” he said 

 

“Kasper?” 

 


	2. Chapter 2 - Happiness

_ He had black hair and white skin. His eyes were dark blue, the same shade/eye color as Kira. He has three piercings on his left ear.  _

 

_ He smiled at them and then, looked at Kira.  _

 

_ “Hey, Kira.” he said  _

 

_ “Kasper?”  _

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

The guy nods his head. 

 

Kira looked at him for a few seconds and then, a big smile went on his face. 

 

“Kasper!” Kira said with a very happy voice. 

 

He ran over to him. 

 

Kira hugs Kasper, wrapping his arms around him, tightly. 

 

Kasper smiled and they stopped hugging. 

 

Lamar had a confused look on his face.

 

“Who's he?” Lamar asked 

 

Kasper puts his arm over Kira's shoulder. 

 

“Lamar, this is Kasper, my cousin.” Kira said, smiling more. “Kasper, this is my best friend, Lamar.” 

 

“Nice to meet you.” Kasper said to Lamar. 

 

“Yeah, nice to meet you too.” Lamar said 

 

Kira looks at Lamar and then, back at Kasper. 

 

“What are you doing here, Kasper?” Kira asked 

 

“I wanted to see you and also, my mom said it was okay, I could stay with you guys if it was alright.” Kasper explained to him. 

 

Kira nods his head. “You can stay.” 

 

“Well, I should go check on Franklin. I will leave you two to talk. I'II see you later, Kira.” 

 

Kira had a smile as he looked at him. “Ok, bye Lamar.” 

 

And then, Lamar left, walking across the street again.

 

Kasper smiles more. “Let's talk inside.” he said 

 

Kira nods his head again and they went inside. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

“My sisters are out right now, they'll be back later.” Kira said to him. 

 

Kasper nods his head.

 

They sat down on the couch. 

 

“I know that it's only been four months but, did you miss me?” Kasper asked, with a smile. 

 

“Of course, Kas.” Kira said 

 

Kasper still had a smile on his face.

 

Kasper was just the type of guy to smile all the time and mostly is always in a happy mood. 

 

One of the puppies ran over and jumped onto the couch. 

 

The puppy sat by Kasper. 

 

Kasper pets the puppy's head. “Who's this?” 

 

The puppy was the one that Lamar held before. 

 

“That's Zero, one of Sacha's pups. I decided to keep him, I'm giving the others away tomorrow.” Kira said 

 

Kasper looked at Kira. “Can I keep one?” 

 

Kira smiled at him. “Sure.” 

 

_ -A few minutes later - _

 

Kasper was going to stay in the guest bedroom next to Kira's room. 

 

They put all of the bags in the room, Kasper only had two. 

 

He was looking at the puppies, he picked the mostly brown boy puppy. 

 

“This one is adorable, I bet he's playful too.” Kasper said 

 

Kira looked at the puppy. “He is, what are you gonna name him?” he said 

 

“He doesn't have a name?” 

 

“No, I only named Zero, the others don't have names. I was going to let their new families pick their names.” Kira explained 

 

Kasper nods his head in understanding. 

 

Kasper laughed at a thought. “Since he's brown, how about brownie?” 

 

“Perfect.” 

 

They both started laughing. 

 

They stopped and went upstairs again. 

 

Kasper puts his puppy, brownie on the bed. 

 

Kira closed the door.

 

“You know, I really did miss you.” Kira said as he hugs Kasper again. 

 

Kasper hugs back, wrapping his arms around him. 

 

“Aww thanks, I missed you too.” Kasper said 

 

“I'm glad you're here, you're not only my cousin but, you're my best friend too, Kasper.” Kira said 

 

Kira stops hugging Kasper and sits on the bed, next to brownie. 

 

“I thought Lamar was your best friend?” Kasper asked 

 

“He is. What? I can't have two best friends?” Kira's voice had sarcasm in it. 

 

“You can but, do you like him?” 

 

“Like that?” Kira asked 

 

Kasper nods his head. 

 

Kira blushed and smiled more. 

 

“I like him.” 

 

“I knew it.”

 

Kira got up. “Oh, shut up.” he said, playfully. 

 

Kasper laughs again as Kira flipped him off. Kira leaves and goes into his room. 

 

Kasper stops with his laughing and starts unpacking his bags. 

 

Brownie was still on the bed, he was curled into a ball and asleep now. 

 

Kasper pets brownie, gently. Then, he smiled at a picture of him and Kira. 

 


	3. Chapter 3 - Friends

_ -The Next Day - _

 

**Kasper's Point Of View**

 

Kasper was happy to see Kate and Kai. 

 

He wanted to hang out with Kira today but, Kira said that he was already going to hang out with Lamar, he kept apologizing. 

 

Kasper just smiled and said it was fine.

 

He decided to hang out with Kate instead.

 

He saw Kira left and then, he leaves with Kate.

 

_ -A few minutes later -  _

 

“So, Kate, what are we doing today?” Kasper asked her. 

 

They stopped by a big house. 

 

“We're hanging out with Jimmy and Tracey today. Tracey's my best friend and Jimmy is my boyfriend.” Kate said, with happiness in her voice. 

 

“Good for you.” he said with a smile. 

 

He was glad that Kate was happy and had someone to love. 

 

“Let's go.” she said 

 

Kasper nods his head and follows Kate. 

 

They walked over to the door and knocked.

 

A girl with blonde hair opened the door. 

 

She let them in and they all went to the living room. 

 

“Hey Kate and who's this?” 

 

“This is my cousin, Kasper. I'II be right back.” Kate said 

 

Kate went upstairs.

 

Kasper looked at the girl, she was cute and very pretty. 

 

“Hey cutie, you must be Tracey. Kate told me about you.” Kasper said to her. 

 

Tracey blushed and smiles at him. 

 

Kasper smiled more. 

 

He saw Kate come down the stairs with a guy behind her. They walked into the living room. 

 

“Kasper, this is my boyfriend, Jimmy. I've already told him about you.” Kate said to him. 

 

Kasper saw Tracey rolled her eyes slightly but, she was still smiling. 

 

Kasper looked at Tracey and Jimmy. 

 

“Nice to meet you both.” he said 

 

After, they all hang out in the living room and talk to each other. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**Kai's Point Of View**

 

Kira was with Lamar. Kasper and Kate were still with Tracey and Jimmy. 

 

Kai was at the house, alone. She was in her room. 

 

She was laying on her bed, tears in her eyes. 

 

_ Kai was still sad about Franklin.  _

 

She cried every night about him, she couldn't help it. 

 

She texted Franklin, she wanted to see him. 

 

'Can we talk?’ 

 

He texted back 'sure, I'II come over.’ 

 

'Ok, no one's here, btw.’ 

 

She quickly wiped her eyes and fixed her hair. She changed out of her PJs, she was in soft, relaxing clothes. 

 

She was wearing a light blue hoodie and gray sweatpants now. She was barefoot too. 

 

Kai heard the door open, she looked up and saw Franklin standing there. 

 

He closed the door and sat down, next to her, on the bed. 

 

“Sorry, if I look like a mess.” Kai said to him, in a quiet voice. 

 

“It's fine.” Franklin said in a kind voice. 

 

Kai smiles a little bit. 

 

“I'm sorry but, I still have feelings for you. I know that I'm young but, I want to see you. Can we still be friends?” she said 

 

Franklin smiles and nods his head. “I'd love that. Yeah, we can be friends.” 

 

Kai smiled more and hugs Franklin. 

 

Franklin hugs her back, wrapping his arms around her. 

 

They were both still smiling. 

 


	4. Chapter 4 - Guys Night Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a filler chapter xD With Kira and Kasper :) ♡

Kate was with Tracey and Jimmy again. 

 

Kai and Franklin were hanging out, upstairs. They were friends again.

 

Kira was in his room.

 

**Kasper's Point Of View**

 

Kasper was downstairs, sitting on the couch. He was lost in thought. 

 

He liked Tracey a lot. 

 

Damn, he needed to get his mind off this. 

 

He saw Kira walking down the stairs and towards him. 

 

“Hey Kasper, wanna hang out?” Kira asked 

 

“Sure.” Kasper said with a smile. 

 

Kasper gets up and they walk out the door. 

 

They get in Kasper's car and drive off. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

They had a few drinks, some beers. They were drunk. 

 

After they became a little bit sober. They left and drove away again. 

 

Kasper was driving fast as the windows were open, they could feel the cold air. 

 

Kasper and Kira were both smiling. 

 

Kira puts a CD in and pushed play. 

 

The song, heathens was playing. 

 

Kira smiled again. “This is one of my favorite songs.” 

 

“Me too.” Kasper said

 

They both laughed a little bit and started singing. They didn't care that the song was blaring or that people were staring at them. They were having too much fun to care. 

  
_All my friends are heathens, take it slow_ _  
_ _Wait for them to ask you who you know_ _  
_ _Please don't make any sudden moves_ _  
_ _You don't know the half of the abuse_ _  
_ _All my friends are heathens, take it slow_ _  
_ _Wait for them to ask you who you know_ _  
_ _Please don't make any sudden moves_ _  
_ _You don't know the half of the abuse_ _  
_ _  
_ _Welcome to the room of people_ _  
_ _Who have rooms of people that they loved one day_ _  
_ _Docked away_ _  
_ _Just because we check the guns at the door_ _  
_ _Doesn't mean our brains will change from hand grenades_ _  
_ _You're lovin' on the psychopath sitting next to you_ _  
_ _You're lovin' on the murderer sitting next to you_ _  
_ _You'll think, how'd I get here, sitting next to you?_ _  
_ _But after all I've said, please don't forget_ _  
_ _  
_ _All my friends are heathens, take it slow_ _  
_ _Wait for them to ask you who you know_ _  
_ _Please don't make any sudden moves_   


_You don't know the half of the abuse_

 

Happiness was showing through their dark blue eyes as they were still smiling. 

 

 _We don't deal with outsiders very well_ _  
_ _They say newcomers have a certain smell_ _  
_ _Yeah, I trust issues, not to mention_ _  
_ _They say they can smell your intentions_ _  
_ _You're lovin' on the freakshow sitting next to you_ _  
_ _You'll have some weird people sitting next to you_ _  
_ _You'll think "how did I get here, sitting next to you?"_ _  
_ _But after all I've said, please don't forget_ _  
_ _(Watch it, watch it)_ _  
_ _  
_ _(Watch it)_ _  
_ _All my friends are heathens, take it slow_ _  
_ _Wait for them to ask you who you know_ _  
_ _Please don't make any sudden moves_ _  
_ _You don't know the half of the abuse_ _  
_ _  
_ _All my friends are heathens, take it slow_ _  
_ _(Watch it)_ _  
_ _Wait for them to ask you who you know_ _  
_ _(Watch it)_ _  
_ _All my friends are heathens, take it slow_ _  
_ _(Watch it)_ _  
_ _Wait for them to ask you who you know_ _  
_ _  
_ _Why'd you come, you knew you should have stayed_ _  
_ _I tried to warn you just to stay away_ _  
_ _And now they're outside ready to bust_   


_It looks like you might be one of us_

 

They started to head home. They didn't care that they were going to have a hangover in the morning. Not until tomorrow at least. 

 


	5. Chapter 5 - Hangover

_ Kasper and Kira were both smiling. _

 

_ Happiness was showing through their dark blue eyes as they were still smiling. _

 

_ They started to head home. They didn't care that they were going to have a hangover in the morning. Not until tomorrow at least.  _

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**Kira's Point Of View**

 

Kira opens his eyes and noticed that he was in Kasper's bed. 

 

Kasper was next to him. 

 

The blanket was over them. 

 

It was dark in the room and the curtains were closed.

 

Kira was glad because he had a headache, a slightly bad hangover. 

 

Kasper was still asleep. 

 

Some people may think it's weird that they're sleeping in the same bed. 

 

But, Kira didn't mind because they slept in the same bed sometimes when they were children. 

 

Kira gets up and quietly leaves the room. 

 

It wasn't bright out so, Kira was happy about that. 

 

He had a hangover but, was still in a good mood. 

 

He grabs a coke out of the refrigerator and goes back upstairs.

 

Kira goes into his room and lays on the bed. 

 

Kira drinks his coke soda and then, closed his eyes for a second. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**Kasper's Point Of View**

 

Kasper wakes up and sees Kira is gone. 

 

Kira is probably in his room. 

 

He stands up and goes into the bathroom. 

 

He takes some pills to help his headache. 

 

Kasper gives some pills to Kira too. 

 

He calls Tracey to ask her something. 

 

“Hey, Tracey.” 

 

“Hi, Kasper. What's up?” 

 

“I was wondering if you wanted to go to the carnival, on saturday?” Kyle asked her. 

 

“Like a date?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Sure!” Tracey said in a very happy voice. 

 

It hurts his head because of his hangover but, he just smiled. 

 

“I'II pick you up at 4:00.” he said to her. 

 

“Ok, see you then.” 

 

“Bye.” 

 

He smiles more and then, walked back into his room. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

**Kira's Point Of View**

 

Kasper was asleep upstairs. 

 

Kira was downstairs. 

 

He heard someone knock on the front door, it was Lamar probably. 

 

He sees Lamar walk into the house and close the door.

 

**Lamar's Point Of View**

 

The living room was dark, all the curtains were closed. 

 

Lamar looks around and then, he sits on the couch. 

 

“Damn, it's dark in here.” he said 

 

Lamar sees Kira walk over to him. 

 

Kira lays on the couch and puts his head in Lamar's lap. 

 

Lamar smiled a little bit as he looked at Kira. 

 

“Hangover?” 

 

“Yep.” 

 

Then, Kira closes his eyes, to rest for a second. 

 


	6. Chapter 6 - At The Carnival

_ “Hey, Tracey.”   _

 

_ “Hi, Kasper. What's up?”  _

 

_ “I was wondering if you wanted to go to the carnival, on saturday?” Kyle asked her.  _

 

_ “Like a date?”  _

 

_ “Yeah.”  _

 

_ “Sure!” she said in a very happy voice. _

 

_ It hurts his head because of his hangover but, he just smiled.  _

 

_ “I'II pick you up at 4:00.” he said to her. _

 

_ “Ok, see you then.”  _

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_ -Saturday - _

 

It was 4:00 and Kasper went to pick up Tracey in his black car. 

 

She walks out of her house, she is wearing a white crop top with a light pink mini skirt. Her hair was down too. 

 

Kasper smiled as she got in the car. 

 

He started driving as they listened to some music. He let her choose the songs. 

 

They get to the carnival and ride a roller coaster. Tracey holds onto Kasper. 

 

Kasper and Tracey started to play some games. 

 

Tracey wasn't really good at the games, she had a sad look on her face. 

 

Kasper was good at the games so, he played and win a big teddy bear with a red ribbon. 

 

He gave the bear to Tracey. 

 

Tracey smiles and hugs the bear. “Thank you.” she said 

 

“Of course.” Kasper said with a smile. 

 

It was started to get dark. 

 

They went on the ferris wheel, when they were at the top, they both looked at the beautiful view. 

 

Kasper looks at her. “Tracey, you're beautiful.”  

 

Tracey blushed at that. “Kasper, you're a good guy and not an asshole like every other guy I've been with. I like you.” 

 

Kasper just smiled. He is very happy. 

 

He gets closer to her and was about to kiss her when he heard something. 

 

They both turned their heads and see fireworks. 

 

They both laughed and look at the beautiful colors in the night sky. 

 

_ -A few minutes later - _

 

Kasper drives to Tracey's house and she gets out of the car. 

 

Tracey kisses his cheek and then, goes inside. 

 

She went upstairs and goes in her room, putting the teddy bear on her bed. She lays on the bed with a smile on her face. 

 

Kasper smiles more and drives back home. 

 


	7. Chapter 7 - Killing Again

_ -The Next Day - _

 

Kasper is with Tracey, Kai is with Franklin, and Kate is with Jimmy. 

 

**Kira's Point Of View**

 

Kira is hanging out with Lamar again. 

 

They are alone. 

 

They were sitting outside Kira's house, under a tree. They were in the shade as they talked. 

 

“You know, Kira..I don't even know your last name…” Lamar said, almost laughing. 

 

“Oh, it's Valentine.” Kira said 

 

Lamar smiled at him. “Valentine? That's interesting. My last name is Davis.” 

 

Kira smiles back at him. 

 

He thought he heard something. He looks at Lamar. 

 

Lamar was slowly falling asleep. 

 

“I'II be right back, Lamar.” Kira whispered to him. 

 

Lamar nods his head as he closed his eyes. 

 

Kira had a smile. He got up and left a sleeping Lamar there. 

 

He went into his house and grabbed the first thing he saw, a chain. 

 

Kira walked out his back door and around the place. He saw what he heard. There's a black guy near a bush, he is watching them. 

 

He walks behind the guy. 

 

Kira's eyes darkened as he wraps the chain tightly around the guy's neck. He starts to strangle him. In a few minutes, the guy is dead. The guy's neck is also broken. 

 

He drags the body somewhere else and puts the chain away. 

 

Kira goes back to Lamar and sat down, next to him again. He noticed that Lamar is still asleep. Kira smiled again as he got lost in thought after. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be longer, hopefully xD


	8. Chapter 8 - Scars

_ He drags the body somewhere else.  _

 

_ Kira goes back to Lamar and sat down, next to him again. He noticed that Lamar is still asleep. Kira smiled again as he got lost in thought after.  _

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Kira, Kasper, and Tracey were all hanging out together. 

 

They were outside, it was dark and they are near Kasper’s car. Kira thought he saw something again. 

 

“Kira? You alright?” Kasper asked him. 

 

Kira smiled at him. “I'm fine, it's just cold out.” 

 

Kasper smiles back. “Then, let's go inside.” 

 

Tracey nods her head, she probably wanted to get inside too. 

 

Kira saw it again, he noticed that it's a guy. 

 

The guy that was hiding, comes out from behind the wall and runs toward them. 

 

Tracey screams and Kira gets a dark look on his face. 

 

The guy has a knife. 

 

Kasper jumps in front of Kira and Tracey. He ends up getting cut by the knife. 

 

“Kasper!” Both Kira and Tracey said. 

 

Kasper's right eye was bleeding badly but, he doesn't really care, he wants to protect Kira and Tracey. 

 

He gets the knife out of the guy's hand and beats him up. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

The guy is arrested and taken to the police station. 

 

Kasper is taken to the hospital. 

 

The doctor talks to Kira, telling him that Kasper is fine and something else. 

 

Kira goes to Kasper's room. He opens the door and walked in. 

 

“Hey, Kas.” 

 

He sat down, near the bed. 

 

Kira hugs him, tightly wrapping his arms around him. Kasper has a smile on his face as he wraps his arms around Kira too. 

 

They stopped hugging. Kasper looked at him.

 

“I'm happy that you and Tracey are okay.” Kasper said to him. 

 

“I'm glad that you're okay too.” Kira said 

 

Kasper has a scar over his right eye now and he can't see well out of that eye anymore. 

 

Tracey walks into the room. 

 

“I'II get a can of soda for you, Kasper.” 

 

Kira left after saying that.

 

Tracey sits near Kasper. 

 

“Hey Tracey, I like you, cutie.” Kas said 

 

Then, he pulls Tracey closer and kisses her on the lips. 

 

Kira was standing near the door with a soda in his hand, he smiled to himself. 

 


	9. Chapter 9 - I'II Kill You

Kira was at the house, alone. He was lost in thought again. 

 

‘The guy that I killed with the chain and the other one who attacked Kasper…’ Kira started thinking. 

 

_ There's a black guy near a bush, he is watching them.  _

 

_ He walks behind the guy. _

 

_ Kira's eyes darkened as he wraps the chain tightly around the guy's neck. He starts to strangle him. In a few minutes, the guy is dead. The guy's neck is also broken.  _

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

_ Kira saw it again, he noticed that it's a guy.  _

 

_ The guy that was hiding, comes out from behind the wall and runs toward them. _

 

_ The guy has a knife.  _

 

‘They were both Ballas. So, we are being watched by Ballas? But, why?’ he also thought. 

 

Then, Kira remembered something. He remembers Lamar telling him about Stretch and the Ballas. 

 

Kira gets up, his face is dark. 

 

Stretch is back… 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Kira goes to the woods, knowing that he'd be followed. 

 

He was wearing a hoodie because it was cold out again. 

 

He stopped when there was no trees around. 

 

“Well, you didn't send one of your Ballas out to follow me. You decided to kill me yourself?” Kira said 

 

The guy walked out. 

 

“So, you're Stretch?” 

 

“I am.” 

 

“Why have your Ballas guys been following us?” Kira asked in an angry, threatening voice. 

 

“I'm not after you. I'm after Lamar. I want him dead.” Stretch said 

 

Kira's eyes darkened as he slowly walked over to Stretch. 

 

_ I'm after Lamar. I want him dead.  _

 

This was repeating in Kira's head, his mind is being filled with the thought of Lamar's dead, bloody corpse. 

 

“I'II kill you.” Kira also said, in a low voice. 

 

Kira takes out his knife.

 

His eyes were still dark as puts the knife to Stretch's throat. 

 

Kira kicks Stretch hard in the stomach and drops him. 

 

Stretch falls to the ground and Kira puts his foot on Stretch’s neck. He took Stretch’s gun. 

 

Stretch wanting to kill Lamar makes Kira angry. 

 

Kira shoots Stretch in the neck and then, the heart. Stretch was dead. 

 

After that, Kira went on a killing spree again. He killed most of the Ballas. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Kira walked back to his house, it was empty and dark inside. 

 

He is alone. Which was a good thing because he is covered in blood, it was everywhere on him. 

 

He goes upstairs and takes off his clothes. 

 

Kira had a warm shower, the blood was gone now. 

 

Kira got out, he changes into a dark gray tank top and black sweatpants. He puts on his black hoodie. 

 

He leaves again, to Lamar's house. He sneaks into Lamar's room. 

 

Lamar was asleep. Kira gets in the bed, under the blankets. 

 

Kira was sleeping in Lamar's bed that night. 

 

Kira was glad that Lamar is a heavy sleeper. 

 

He's next to Lamar. He gets closer to him. 

 

He touches Lamar, his arms and shoulders. 

 

Then, Kira hugs him, wrapping his arms tightly around Lamar. 

 

‘Lamar smells so good and he's so warm.’ Kira thought to himself. 

 

Kira smiled, closing his eyes. He falls asleep now. 

 


	10. Chapter 10 - Love

_ Kira hugs him, wrapping his arms tightly around Lamar. _

 

_ ‘Lamar smells so good and he's so warm.’ Kira thought to himself. _

 

_ Kira smiled, closing his eyes. He falls asleep now.  _

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

Lamar opens his eyes and sees Kira in his bed. He was confused. Kira also opened his eyes. 

 

They were looking into each other's eyes now. Lamar blushes and Kira quickly got up. 

 

Kira ran out of the room, he left. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 

_ -Two months later - _

 

It was December now, colder out. 

 

Everything is quiet again, with everyone happy. 

 

Kasper decided to stay there and got a house in Vinewood Hills near Lamar and Franklin. Also, he's together with Tracey, dating her. 

 

It is the 13th, Kira's birthday. 

 

They are all celebrating at the Valentine's house. 

 

Kira's 25 now. He smiled to himself again, laughing and talking to the others, in a happy mood. 

 

He was sitting on the couch. He's listening to music with his headphones on again. He looked up and saw Lamar, standing there. 

 

He gets up, he puts on his black coat with the fur lining on the hood. 

 

They went outside. 

 

Kira is smiling as he looks at the snow and then, Lamar. 

 

“Kira?” 

 

Kira gets closer to him, he kisses Lamar on the lips. 

 

He stared as Lamar blushed then, closed his eyes. 

 

Kira felt that he deeply loves Lamar. 

 

They have a passionate kiss together. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that the chapter is so short, hopefully the next one will be longer xD


End file.
